Wishes
by SG-Fan
Summary: On her birthday, Cassie makes a wish for her friends. Will it come true? SJ DanielJanet Complete! Beta'd!
1. Basketball and Presents

Titles: Wishes

Plot summary: It's Cassie's birthday... and lots of wishes are floating around!

Rating: K, K+. T is for safety.

Pairings: This is a Sam/Jack fic… it's is also my first Daniel/Janet romance… as a general rule, I'm not really 'for' them together but I'm not against it. I hope you like it!

Okay, disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, the characters, or anything connected with it besides the few bits of merchandise that belong to me.

A/N: This is a oneshot with an epilouge. It's been beta'd and slightly rewritten; also, chapter two was combined with this.

Enjoy! (Hopefully...)

* * *

"NO FAIR, DANIEL!" the shout rang across the gym, causing several people to look over at the teenage girl and her older opponent who was openly laughing at her as he bounced the bright orange ball.

"Tough, Cass," the archeologist called, running and shooting- he scored. The young girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Very_ mature."

She shrugged and stole the ball – it was a perfect shot. She tossed her red hair back and did a victory dance, ignoring her 'uncle's' groan. Giving him a wicked grin, she said, "Looks like I'll be getting to go after all."

Daniel shook his head vigorously. "I think not, Miss Fraiser."

They had made a pact. If Daniel won the game; she wouldn't go to a party her mother was dead set against her going. If she won, Daniel would have to try to persuade Janet to let her go.

He made a hoop. "Ha!" he crowed, "7-7."

She rolled her eyes. "Big deal." She held out her hands for the ball.

The two of them continued to play but the result was Daniel winning: 12-10.

She scowled as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "This isn't fair, Daniel," she muttered, "I wanted to go."

He shrugged unsympathetically, "Well it's good that I won, because there is _no_ way your mom was going to let you go."

She sighed dramatically. "I'm seventeen! I'm not a baby."

"Your birthday was _today_."

"So?"

"Cassandra Fraiser, you'll be the death of me," he moaned.

She grinned. "But what a way to go!" she said laughingly as they exited the gym.

**Å **

"Janet?"

Dr. Janet Fraiser swung around, clipboard in her hand; she watched the archeologist approach. "Hey," she said, a questioning look on her face, "do you need something?"

He grinned at her, not surprised she hadn't kept track of time. "Cassie is ready to go."

Janet looked down at her watch. Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness," she cried. "I didn't know it was so late!"

He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "So where we going?" she asked, picking up her purse and slipping off her white coat.

"Cassie wants Chinese food."

She laughed and shook her head ruefully. "Why does that not surprise me?" she muttered, heading out the door followed by Daniel.

**Å**

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_!"

Cassie gave a mock bow. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" she called, smoothing a giggle.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Open the presents," he begged, "mine first!"

She reached over and picked up his present- a thin box wrapped in bright pink paper. "It's not something to do with the Simpson's, is it?" she asked suspiciously. She shook it.

He frowned at her. "Just open it, will ya?"

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of what was in side. "Thank you, Jack!" she cried, hugging him. She showed the gift certificates to everyone. "A hundred dollars to 'The Gap' and fifty for Macy's," she said with a grin.

Janet eyed her daughter. "That does _not_ mean you can skip school tomorrow to go shopping, young lady," she warned.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mom_." She looked up. "Who's next?"

"It is I," Teal'c said, perking up, "You are most difficult to shop for." He commented, handing her a big package wrapped in blue metallic paper.

She tore the paper off and gasped. "Oh, Teal'c." There was bottle of her favorite perfume, a bottle of bubble bath, a CD she had been _dying_ to get, and a silver charm bracelet. She reached over and hugged him. "You're the best," she whispered.

"Hey, I heard that," Jack protested.

"Next?" called Cassie.

"Um, it's me, I know it's not much," Daniel said shyly handing her a gift bag. 'But Janet said you liked the show…"

She opened it. "I love this show," she cried, pulling out the Joan of Arcadia season. She looked inside again. "And donut holes!" She sighed. "Sometimes I just love you, Daniel!"

He blushed.

Carter handed her two gift bags. "One's from me, the other one is from General Hammond and some other guys there."

Cassie opened the 'guys' bag first. There was an envelope inside. She opened it and tens and twenties fell out. She counted them quickly. "Mom, there's a hundred and seventy dollars here!" she said shocked.

Janet gave her a big smile. "You's rich baby," she said with a fake southern accent.

"No prisms at this party," Carter added, referring to the present Cassie had received years ago from her boyfriend. Cassie blushed and opened Carter's bag. "Oh my gosh, Sam, this is so cute!" She gushed, pulling out the t-shirt. "Thank you!" she cried reaching over and hugging her.

"There's more."

"Oh," she dug back into the bag. There was a pair of shorts, a mini skirt, some flip-flops, a light jacket and a silver necklace that matched Teal'c bracelet.

"Whoa, Carter, you must have shopped all day." Jack said, eyeing the pile of clothing.

"It took us an hour, O'Neill," Teal'c answered him with a broad smile, "Major Carter was kind enough to accompany me."

"Hey!" Daniel and Jack protested turning to Carter "You wouldn't help _me_!" Jack said sulkily. Daniel shot her a glare.

She gave them a sweet smile. "Teal'c offered me coffee at 7:00 in the morning, four days ago. I couldn't pass that up."

"Anymore?" Cassie broke in.

Janet handed her a small box. Cassie looked quizzical. "It's not like a wedding ring, is it? I'm not going to find out that you've arranged a marriage for me to some wacky alien guy, right?"

Janet shook her head in mock disbelief. "Just open the stupid box," she hissed.

She slowly pulled off the paper "Oh, it's a box! Thanks mom! It's very pretty!" she said, examining the small velvet box. "Only… no, I won't marry you."

"Cassie. Open. It. _Now_." Janet said, gritting her teeth. "_Now,_ now."

"Sorry, mom," she said sweetly, slowly opening the lid. Her jaw dropped. "NO WAY!" she screamed rushing over to Janet. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Cassie, air, please," she rasped.

"Oh, sorry," she said, releasing her hold on her and cradling the object she had received in the box.

"Wanna show us what you got?" Jack begged.

She held up a set of keys and grinned. "Mom's old car!"

"Sweet," he commented.

She laughed. "Let's go, people."

"Uh Cassie," Janet began, "wait a second."

"What?" she asked, spinning around and looking quizzically at her mother.

Janet pointed to Cassie's untouched plate of food. She quickly sat back down. "I'm famished."

Daniel and Jack tried to stifle a laugh- unsuccessfully.

"What?" she asked, her mouth full with food.

"Nothing," Jack answered innocently.

She glared at him. The teenager ate steadily for a few minutes then dropped her fork. "Okay, I'm done, let's go!" she headed towards the entrance, leaving Teal'c to gather the gifts loaded with gifts.

"Okay, Janet, _why_ did you buy her a car?" Jack mumbled, following her.

Carter grinned at Janet. "This could be fun."

"Who wants to sit in front?" Cassie asked gaily as they gathered around the gray Toyota.

They all looked at each other. Smiled. And stepped back.

"I will sit next to you, Cassandra Fraiser," Teal'c said, getting in.

"One of us has to stay behind," Janet murmured, "we're one too many."

"I will," the three human members of SG-1 volunteered.

Cassie poked her head out the window. "You guys, I'm not a bad driver," she said, half jokingly, half seriously.

Carter and Jack exchanged glances before reluctantly got in.

Janet and Daniel looked at each other, both silently allowing the other to get in.

"Mom, how about I pick you and Daniel up later?" Cassie suggested, starting the car.

"Cassie," Janet said warningly, knowing full well what her daughter was thinking, "Cass-"

Cassie grinned and pulled away from the curb. "Bye, mom! Bye, Daniel!" she called, taking off.

"CASSANDRA FRAISER," Janet yelled- but it was too late. She had already reached the stoplight and was turning right. She turned back to Daniel. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "she's been almost impossible to manage these past few weeks."

"Don't be," Daniel said with a smile.

She sighed. "There's a Starbucks down there."

He grinned. "Now you're talking."

**Å **

_Thirty minutes later… _

Cassandra Fraiser entered the busy coffee shop, trying to spot her mother. She had decided to linger around her house, giving the doctor and archeologist more time together… before realizing that they could both be having an incredibly awkward time. Heading towards the back, she smiled when she was the two of them, sitting across from each other, talking passionately about _something _and laughing often.

"Ready to go home?" she asked casually, stopping behind her mother.

Janet started- she hadn't heard Cassie come up. "Yeah." She stood up and gathered up her purse and coffee. "What'd you do with the Colonel and Sam?"

"Dropped them off at the house with strict instructions to Sam to not let Jack have any cake until we get there."

Janet laughed and headed out to the car followed by daughter and friend.

**Å**

"Sir."

"C'mon Carter, just a_ tenny wenny_ piece?"

"No."

"CARTER!"

Sam smiled smugly from her seat on the counter. In her arms, the cake box was clutched tightly.

"You're going to break it."

"Am not."

"Are too," he insisted.

"Sir, the answer is no."

He fell to his knees. "Carter, _please_," he begged.

The side door opened. "Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked curiously. Jack was on his knees and Sam was on the counter shaking with laughter.

Jack got up and dusted off his jeans. "Nothing," he said innocently. "Cake anyone?"

Carter lost it and the cake went flying, caught by Teal'c just before it hit the ground. "Thanks, Teal'c," she gasped.

'What's so funny?" Cassie asked, dropping her gifts on the table.

Carter shook her head. "Nothing."

"Okay… let's light the candles." Janet rummaged through a cabinet for matches. She carefully lit the candles on the slightly squished cake. Soon, seventeen little flames flickered.

"Make a wish," Jack ordered. "I-"

"That's for babies," Cassie objected.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"IS TO!"

"IS NOT!"

Cassie started to retort then stopped. "Okay, fine," she grumbled.

Carter grinned. "Okay… one, two, three…"

_"Happy Birthday to you,"  
"Happy Birthday to you."  
"Happy Birthday dear Cassie,"  
"Happy Birthday to you!"_

"Blow out the candles," Jack directed.

Cassie closed her eyes and made a wish. And with one breath, she blew them all out.

"What'd you wish for?" Jack asked.

She smiled. "_Nothing…_" she whispered.

* * *

Hope you liked it… Please review!


	2. My wish came true

The epilogue to the 'one shot'...

I've hoped you've enjoyed reading it!

SG-Fan

* * *

**One year later…**

Cassie once again sat at a table, surrounded by presents. Only this year they weren't for her...

"Sam!" She called, peeking into yet another shirt box, "You now own _seven_ pieces of lingerie, the colors being black, black, -"

"Cassie!" Sam cried, hurrying in the room. "I'm not keeping that," she said firmly, eyeing the black lace gown Cassie was holding up.

Cassie looked at it and then her calculatingly. "I don't know, Sam," she teased, "it'd look really nice on you."

Sam blushed and snatched the gown away; she picked up the rest of the opened presents. "Just do your job and get the rest open… and _don't_ comment on _all_ my presents please."

"Mrs. O'Neill," Jack began from the doorway he was reclining against, "Could ya be so kind as to come and help me find the sock drawer?"

Cassie rolled her eyes; she knew the excursion to find the sock drawer would turn into something else. They were _so_ obviously newly weds. "I'm going to go find Daniel and mom," she called, escaping the room from the other doorway. She found the two making out on the sofa "Mom!" she cried, looking away, "You and dad need to get a room!"

They promptly shooed her out of the room.

Cassie, grinning, went into her room and sat on her bed. She thought of last year's birthday party and of her wish: '_I wish that Sam and Jack will finally take the plunge and that Daniel will finally admit to Mom that he digs her.' _

A small smile lurked on her face. "Thank you, God," she whispered, lying back down on her bed.

She made herself one last wish. '_I wish that we would all live happily ever after… '_

* * *

**THE END!  
**

I hope you liked it. It was completely idiotic and very short, but it begged to be written.

Please review!


End file.
